Cherí's Angels
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Complete. Jason's girlfriend finds out that he has naturally curly hair and comes up with a plan. Her mission: hide his hair products and straightener. Her partners in crime: Mitchie and Caitlyn.
1. Phase One

_Authors Note: So, **Angel of the Night Watchers** and I were talking yesterday, and we decided that we agreed that Kevin(Jason) shouldn't straighten his hair, because it's such a waste. I mean, **Angel** and I have horribly straight hair, but we want curly hair, and Kevin has wonderfully curly hair and he straightens it! _

_Oh and the OC's name is pronounced 'SURE-ee', like puree, but with a 'ss' sound. Anyway, this is for **Angel**.

* * *

  
_

Cherí's Angels: Phase One

I stared at the photo in shock. Oh. My. Goodness. He had curly hair! Jason actually had curly hair! It wasn't until I noticed Mitchie and Caitlyn staring at me confusedly that I realized that I actually said that aloud. Mitchie and Caitlyn are my best friends, they have been since we met at Camp Rock three years ago.

"Well, yeah!" Caitlyn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, obviously it wasn't.

"You didn't know that?" Mitchie asked. I shook my head. I continued to stare at the picture. I still couldn't believe it. Jason and I have been dating for two and a half years now, so you can imagine why I was in utter shock. Hold the phone. If he has naturally curly hair but it's straight every time I see him...

"You mean he straightens his hair too! You have _got _to be kidding me!" I exclaimed once more. Mitchie and Caitlyn simply nodded. Now that's a waste. Here I am with ram rod straight hair, wishing I had curly hair without the use of a curling iron, and here Jason is with my dream hair and he straightens it! Something's wrong with this picture! _I'm _the one that supposed to straightening my hair, _not _Jason! I sank into the nearest chair and whipped out my cell phone, pressing speed dial three, Jason's number.

"Hey, babe, it's me!" I greeted cheerfully.

"_Hey, honey! How 'ya doin'? Wait...why are we talking on the phone? I'm just across camp_." Jason said. Oops. I forgot. I had gotten so used to talking on the phone with him that I forgot that he was here with me at Camp Rock. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at me curiously.

"Well, kinda I forgot you were here." I admitted sheepishly.

"_Aw, thanks, Cherí! You sure know how to make a guy feel special!_" Jason teased. I blushed.

"Sorry! It's just that I'm so used to calling, I just.....forgot." I explained. I heard Jason laugh.

"_I'm just teasin' you, honey. So, what did you call for._" My mind got back on track.

"I just found out something and I had a question. How come you straighten you hair?" I asked, trying not to sound demanding. Jason paused.

"_You just found out?_" Jason asked. He sounded confused.

"Yeah, Mitchie has a fetish for taking pictures. We were looking through old pics she had taken and Caitlyn found one of you with my dre...curly hair. How come you never told me you had curly hair?" I replied.

"_I thought you knew!_" Jason said. He thought I knew. I was tempted to say, 'no, Jason, if I knew, you wouldn't be able to find your straightener in the mornings.'

"Ah, no, babe, I didn't. Why in the world do you straighten you hair?! You look so cute when it's curled!"

"_Gee, thanks, honey. 'Cause every self-respectin' guy likes to be called 'cute'._" Jason responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You look very dashing." I was really getting weird looks now...

"_Dashing?_" Jason moaned. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Jason, _dashing_. Would you prefer cute?" I retorted.

"_No, but why 'dashing'? Why not 'handsome' or 'masculine'?_"

"Come on, babe. Every girl has the same fantasy: a dashing young Prince Charming coming to sweep them off their feet and ride of in the sunset on his snow white horse and live to have hundreds of grandkids. And 'cause it's true. And besides, I'm an English major; we only use big words like 'masculine' on our essays." I replied matter-of-factly.

"_Uh huh. Yeah, right. You use big words all the time. 'Member, you made Nate look up 'myriad' in the dictionary yesterday._"

"You know, I love your mother dearly, but it's times like those when I wonder where she went wrong. I mean, I knew that word when I was thirteen." It was true. I've always been an avid reader. I used to use old Shakespearean insults on guys who tried to hit on me; sadly, they never got it.

"_Yes, well, you were also reading Shakespeare and Poe when you were thirteen._" Jason said.

"That's not the point!"

"_Oh, I think it is._" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I think we're getting off topic here. Why do you straighten you hair?" Jason sighed.

"_I don't like my hair when it's curly. It has a mind of it's own, I'm telling you. And besides, it annoys Shane when I hog the bathroom._" Jason replied. I smirked.

"Yeah, I can see how annoying Shane would be a perk. But, honestly Jason, just let me or Caitlyn on your hair and that'll be taken care of. You've seen how wild our hair is in the mornings, and yet it's perfectly tame after we get through with it." Caitlyn and I's hair was a total disaster in the morning. On a good day, it took us twenty minutes to get it brushed, it was another fifteen minutes if we were going to do anything with it.

"_Does it bother you that I straighten my hair?_" Jason asked. I hesitated.

"It doesn't bother me, per se," I began. "But I guess I'm envious."

"_Envious?_" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I told him about how I'd always wished for naturally curly hair. "_You know I'd trade with you in a heartbeat, but I don't think that's quite possible._" I sighed.

"Unfortunately. Well, I'll see you later. And I won't forget this time." Jason and I laughed.

"_Love 'ya!_" Jason exclaimed. I smiled.

"I love you too, Jason." We hung up.

"And?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn and Mitchie leaned forward anxiously. I shrugged.

"Apparently, his hair as a mind of it's own and it annoys Shane when he takes so long in the bathroom." They laughed.

"Your conversation makes so much more sense now!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I chuckled. And that's when I got to thinking. I guess I got a funny look on my face because Caitlyn and Mitchie looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"You got your 'I'm up to something' grin on. Come on, spill. What's your diabolical plan this time?" Mitchie informed. Caitlyn nodded in agreement. My grin widened.

"Oh boy, this can _not _be good." Caitlyn said. I laughed.

"How d'ya feel about staying up late tonight?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"Define late." Mitchie said.

"Oh, about 11 o'clock." I replied. Caitlyn and Mitchie glanced at each other. "I have a plan. But I'm gonna need your help to pull it off." They looked worried. I couldn't say that I blamed them. I've come up with some pretty good plans that tend to be, shall we say, interesting. "It involves making Jason play a variation of 'Find The Button'. Oh, and it requires some finesse on our part. But don't worry! Unless one of us wakes Shane up, there's not a chance of anyone getting hurt!"

"'Find the Button'?" Caitlyn queried. I smiled.

"Well, it's more like 'Find The Hair Products and Straightener'." They grinned.

"Count us in!" And that was how Cherí's Angels were born.

OOOO

Mitchie and I were night owls, so were fine with late hours. Caitlyn, being the morning bird, required a few cans of Mountain Dew to stay up till 11. Needless to say, Caitlyn was hyper. And when she's hyper, well, she's really random.

"You know, we need code names." Caitlyn suddenly announced. Mitchie and I sent her amused glances. "After all, we're going on a secret mission."

"Uh huh." Mitchie replied.

"Yeah!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "I have it! Cherí, you have to be 'Charlie', 'cause your name begins with a 'C'. And Mitchie's 'Mike'." Like I said, random. I decided to play along. It kind of made me feel like a ninja. All right, I admit it. I might've had a Mountain Dew as well.

"What about you, Caitlyn? You're name begins with a 'C' as well." I asked. Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"Hmmm...you have a point. I'll be 'Cook'." Can you same, RANDOM! Mitchie laughed.

"How 'bout this? I'll be 'Charlie 1' and you'll be 'Charlie 2'?" I asked. Caitlyn frowned.

"We can't both be 'Charlie', Cherí!" Caitlyn declared. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can be 'Charlie'. Cherí just be Cherí. It would make so much more sense." Mitchie replied logically. Caitlyn shrugged.

"All right!" Caitlyn thought for a moment before bursting out, "We can be Cherí's Angels!" We all doubled over laughing. Leave it to Caitlyn.

"So do we all understand the plan?" I asked once we all calmed down. They nodded and grinned. This was going to be a night to remember.

OOOO

"You know, it's a good thing Jason's a deep sleeper." Mitchie began as we began walking to Connect 3's cabin. "'Cause otherwise, this wouldn't work." Very true, very true.

"Yeah, him and Shane won't be a problem. It's Nate we have to worry about." I said. Unfortunately, Nate was a light sleeper and Connect 3 were all bunking in the same cabin. But I had confidence that we could pull this off without a hitch.

So this was the plan. First, we 'borrow' the guys hair products and Jason's straightener, only leaving shampoo. We hide them in an obvious place to us (which is not so obvious to Connect 3). Then we leave clues as to where we hid them. If they follow the clues correctly, they'll find their products with ease. But, knowing them, it'll take them a while.

After that's done, 'Cherí's Angels' take Jason into the bathroom, with out waking him, and soak his hair, so that, when it dries, it's back to it's naturally curly state. When Jason goes to primp his hair in the morning, he won't find his stuff. He won't be able to borrow Nate or Shane's stuff either; that's why we hid theirs as well. Cue evil laughter. This was going to be fun! Oh, and did I mention that Mitchie's going to be filming all this? More evil laughter.

I slowly opened the cabin door. Caitlyn and I softly clicked on our flashlights. "And we're rolling." Mitchie said quietly. Excellent.

"All right. Let Phase One begin." I murmured.


	2. Phase Two

_Authors Note: This is the second installment of **Cherí's Angels**. I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I didn't come up with the two riddles. Credit for those go to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien._

Cherí's Angels: Phase Two

Caitlyn and I immediately found Jason's bed. My head snapped up when I heard Nate moan and toss around. Mitchie took up post by Nate's bed. She gave a thumbs up. I dared to give a small sigh of relief. Nate was still asleep. Are we good or what?

"Ready, Charlie?" I whispered. Caitlyn nodded. "Let's get this party started!" Caitlyn, Mitchie and I left Jason's bed side and began our 'borrowing'.

"You know, if I didn't know who's bathroom it is, I would think it was a girl's!" Caitlyn said quietly. Mitchie and I chuckled.

"Are ya getting this, Mike?" I asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Okay, I think we've got 'em all." Caitlyn said. Excellent.

"'K. Why don't you hide them and I'll do the planting." I replied. Caitlyn nodded.

"Got it." She slipped quietly out the bathroom door. I pulled out the two slips of paper from my pocket and unfolded them. I stuck one in the metal rim of the bathroom mirror.

I placed the remaining slip on Jason's nightstand. Mitchie and Caitlyn came up behind me. "Are we good?" Mitchie asked. I nodded.

"Let's go." Caitlyn murmured. I took one last parting glance at Jason's sleeping form before following Caitlyn and Mitchie out the door. Miraculously, Nate remained asleep.

When we were out of ear shot of the guys cabin, we burst out laughing and high fived each other. "You know, I think that qualified as ninja work!" I exclaimed. Oh yeah, the Mountain Dew was getting to me. This caused Mitchie and Caitlyn to laugh even harder.

"Definitely!" Mitchie said.

"Did you get all of it, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded and smiled.

"Every second!"

"So, how long do you think it'll take the guys to figure out where we hid their stuff?" I asked when we got back to our cabin.

"Hmmm.....I don't know. That's a toughie." Caitlyn said.

"I'd give them an hour and a half." Mitchie began. "'Cause you know how much Shane loves riddles, Nate does okay with them, but I don't really know about Jason."

"What about you, Cherí?" Caitlyn queried.

"I give 'em two hours."

I tried my best not to make the two riddles hard, but you never know. Besides, I wrote it at ten thirty at night. My brain tends to make weird, and I mean _weird_, connections when it's that late. I smiled. It was times like these when I was reminded of something Jason often told me. "I'll always love you, no matter how weird you are." I don't think he's ever realized how wrong that sounds. But I know what he means. I've learned to just roll with the punches.

"You know, we should probably keep a closer eye on our stuff, after this is over." I said. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"They wouldn't dare!" Caitlyn exclaimed, rolling over on her stomach to face me, her chin in her hands.

"We did." Mitchie reminded.

"True, true." Caitlyn said. She frowned. "But what's to hide?"

"The reason of our existences: our chocolate!" I announced dramatically. Caitlyn giggled.

"I think they have enough sense to know not to get between us and our chocolate." Mitchie said, laughing.

"One would think." Caitlyn replied. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but it's now 11:30 and I'm tired. G'night!" Shortly after that, Mitchie and I followed suit. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

OOOO

I got up earlier than usual the next morning, just to make sure I didn't miss anything. I had just finished fighting with my hair when Mitchie and Caitlyn got up. Mitchie, being the pro-active person she is, took her shower last night, so Caitlyn was the only one in need of our bathroom. After we had all gotten ready, we went down to take up our posts outside the guys cabin.

The three of us, and Mitchie's video camera of course, sat on a couple of boulders near the scene of our prank talking about anything and everything. "So, we've decided that Lidnt Truffles are better than Hershey chocolate, but is Lindt better that Ghiradelli?" Mitchie said. Yep, you got it. We were talking about chocolate. What can I say? We're chocoholics!

"Hmm...that's a tough one." Caitlyn said.

"I'd say that they're equally good, but it depends on my mood." I replied.

Our conversation was cut short by a loud "Cherí!" By the sound of it, Shane was the first to get up.

"They're up!" Caitlyn said brightly.

"I've got the camera up and running." Mitchie whispered. Most excellent! The three of us moved closer. Hmm. I was wrong, Nate was all ready up. But I wasn't surprised that he hadn't made such a fuss; he always a 'go with the flow' kind of person. We dared to peak our heads above the window sill. Shane was in the process of shaking Jason awake. Who needs TV when you have a grumpy Shane Gray?

"Wake up! Wake up, Jason! Our girlfriends stole our stuff!" Shane exclaimed. Jason moaned.

"Go. Away. I'm trying to sle..." Jason blinked. "Did you just say the girls stole our stuff?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry, Jason. They didn't take anything of real importance. Oh, and they're going to give it all back." Nate put in. Jason sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looks so cute when he's waking up!

"What'd they borrow?" Jason asked.

"Our hair stuff! And your straightener!" Shane exclaimed. Nate laughed, noticing us. He winked. Oh boy. Nate had better not spoil our fun. "Why in the world would they steal our stuff!"

"Cherí wants to see my hair curly." Jason said as he yawned. And..... what's the other reason? Come on, honey. You know what it is. "And she might also want to annoy you, Shane." Bingo! Everyone has to have a hobby, after all!

"Me! What'd I ever to do her!"

"Would you like me to list the reasons, or was that a rhetorical question?" Nate asked with an innocent smile. Shane growled. Obviously, Shane's more upset than Jason. Not than I'm surprised. Shane's never been a morning person.

"It was rhetorical! I mean, I haven't even taken any of her chocolate!" Shane ranted. "Lately." I'm definitely going to have to get a lock and key now, just in case. Jason stretched and got out of bed.

"I wouldn't try to either, if you have any sense of self-preservation." Jason advised. Nate laughed.

"Cherí wouldn't hurt me! She dating you!" Shane scoffed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Tsk, tsk. And I thought Shane knew me.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Shane." Jason replied. "Well, feel free to continue ranting. I'm goin' to take my shower." Shane stared at Jason.

"Bu...." Shane started. Nate shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Shane! They're going to give us back our stuff. We just have to solve this riddle." Nate said.

"A riddle! She left us a riddle!" I think Shane's hearing is going. It's like Mom always said, to much loud music isn't good for your ears. Then again, Shane might have been hit on the head too many times as a child.....

"Well, actually two riddles."

"Two riddles!" Shane whined. Oh, come on. They aren't that hard. Their conversation continued along the same lines until Jason emerged from the bathroom. I grinned. His hair was a curly mess.

"Come on, Jason!" Shane exclaimed, immediately pouncing on his brother. "We've got riddles to solve!" Jason blinked.

"Riddles?" Nate explained that Mitchie, Caitlyn and I had left two riddles as their only clue to where their hair products are hidden. Jason groaned.

"At least let me eat breakfast!"Jason requested.

"No way! I want my stuff" was the quick reply. And Mitchie was getting all this.

"You gotta let me get coffee, at least." Jason begged. One look from Shane settled the debate. Hmmm....I should've left caffeine for Jason. "All right, fine." Jason sighed.

"Okay, here are the riddles:

_'What has roots as nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees,_

_Up, up it goes_

_And yet never grows?'_

That's the first one." Nate began. I'm rather proud of that one. "Here's the second:

_'It can not be seen, can not be felt,_

_Can not be heard, can not be smelt,_

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty hills it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter.'_"

"I thought you said you went easy on them?" Caitlyn murmured. I frowned.

"They make sense to me! The first one's 'mountain' and the second is 'dark'." I answered. Mitchie glanced over at me.

"How in the world is that supposed to lead them to the spot?" Mitchie asked. I shrugged. Technically, there are two riddles, but there are really three, 'cause you have to put the two answers together to come up with the answer. Once they correctly answered the first two riddles, it should make perfect sense to Jason.

"Wow." Nate began. "Cherí sure doesn't make them easy." I groaned. Come on, Nate! Think!

"How do 'ya know Cherí wrote them?" Shane asked.

"Do you really think Mitchie or Caitlyn would make 'em this hard? I mean, come on. Cherí's an English major. She does this for school all the time." Not really, actually. I just write a lot of essay about literary criticism and the like.

"Whatever. Let's just get these answered." Jason said. This was definitely going to be interesting, not to mention amusing.

OOOO

Two hours later....... Well, what d'ya know? They've been goin' at it for two hours and have managed to get the first one. I think Nate's forgotten Mitchie, Caitlyn and I are out side the window.

"Okay, so it can't be seen, felt, heard or smelt. Light, maybe?" Jason ventured. Close, but not in the gold.

"It can't be, 'cause it's 'behind stars' and it fills holes." Shane replied, frowning. Jason threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know then. I'm completely in the dark on this one." Nate face suddenly lit up.

"That's it! Dark! The answer's dark!" Nate exclaimed. Finally! It only took them two hours!

"'Mountain' and 'dark'?" Shane asked. "I don't get it. How's that supposed to help us?" Think, Jason, think. Save Shane from hair disaster!

A slow smile spread across Jason's face. "The laundry basket." Jason said. Shane and Nate blinked. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

"What?" Nate asked.

"The laundry basket!" Jason jumped out and rushed over to his laundry bag, and proceeded to dump out it's contents. Low and behold, there sat the hair products and straightener. Shane whooped for joy. Mitchie grinned.

"Can you say 'blackmail'?" Mitchie murmured.

"Yeah, we should definitely send a copy to Mrs. Gray." Caitlyn replied. Definitely.

"Okay, can someone please connect the dots for me?" Shane demanded. Jason laughed.

"Cherí and I were talking one day, and she commented that she bet that we had a 'mountain of laundry'. And then she made some comment about how she felt bad for all the bugs in there 'cause of all the 'guy sweat', but that at least it was dark." Shane looked indignant.

"We do not have bugs in our clothes!" Shane exclaimed. Should Connect 3 stop producing music anytime soon, they would make really good comedians.

"Well, no, but Cherí had about four Dr. Pepper's that day within two hours." I grinned. Basically, I was hyper. Really, really, hyper. Nate shuddered.

"That explains a lot." Nate shuddered. "Cherí on caffeine."

"Excuse me, I have to go fix my hair." Shane announced.

"'Primp' your hair is more like it." Caitlyn muttered. Mitchie and I giggled.

"Very true, very true." I replied. Mitchie lowered the camera and switched it off.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and I sat down under the sill. Should either of the guys come out, we would still be hidden, thanks to the massive bushes. My phone vibrated. Good thing I hadn't put it on sound. It was Jason. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Hey, babe!" I greeted cheerfully, trying to keep my voice down.

"_Hey, honey. Nice job with the riddles._"

"Riddles?" I asked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?" Caitlyn sniggered.

"_You and the girls stole our hair products._" Jason replied.

"I'm not sure you could really call it stealing since the stuff didn't leave the cabin. But thank you! We're rather proud of our ninja work." I could just picture Jason's eyebrows rise.

"_Ninja work?_"

"Nate's a light sleeper." I said.

"_True. You know, Cherí you could've just asked me not to straighten my hair. You guys didn't have to go through all that trouble._" Jason responded. Again, everyone needs a hobby.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I bet Shane's face was priceless. You have to admit, it was a great way to annoy Shane." I replied. Jason laughed.

"_That is is, that it is._ _ I wish I had a camera so I could've taken a picture for you._ Jason said. Mitchie, Caitlyn and I exchanged knowing glances.

"Me too. Why don't we finish this conversation in the Mess Hall? The girls and I are leaving now." I suggested.

"_'k! See 'ya there! Oh, and I would watch out for Shane._"

"Will do! Love you!"

"_Love you too! Bye!_" Jason and I hung up.

"We gotta go." I whispered. The other two nodded.

We rose silently and walked back down the path to our cabin so Mitchie could import the footage. That done, we really did walk to the Mess Hall. It will definitely be interesting to see what kind of revenge Shane has in mind, 'cause I'm sure he won't let this go unpunished. Silly Shane. He should remember that I'm the queen at 'Find the Button', which means I'm also excellent at finding ingenious hiding places. Not to mention the fact that Caitlyn has two brothers of her own. Silly Shane.


	3. Shane's Revenge

_Authors Note: This is the third and final installment of **Cherí's Angels**. I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I've had writing it. Much thanks to **Angel**, who came up with the idea for this chapter. She's a genius, I'm tellin' you!_

Cherí's Angels: Shane's Revenge

I wasn't surprised when Shane glared at Caitlyn and I throughout breakfast. Mitchie only got one of his 'don't you dare do that again' looks; probably because they're dating, then he was perfectly amiable to her. Caitlyn and I were, however, still getting dirty looks and growls. Literally. That boy could pass for a dog when he acts like that. I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know we sent his mom a copy of what Mitchie taped. We sent if off before we came down, so she should get it today.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and I couldn't wait until tonight. While the video was uploading, we got to talking, and we think we know what Shane will try to pilfer. We have now hidden those items in a secure place that Shane will never even think of looking.

Since it was Sunday, there were no classes, meaning Connect 3 and Cherí's Angels had no campers to harass....I mean teach. Anyway, the six of us were hanging out in a secluded spot by the lake after supper when Mrs. Gray called Nate, who put the call on speaker.

"_Hey you guys! I just wanted to thank you for the video! It just made my day!_" Caitlyn, Mitchie and I were suddenly very interested in the birds flying in the sunset.

"Video? What video?" Jason asked. Shoot the monkey. We forgot to put a note in the package asking her _not _to mention the video to her sons. Oh boy.

"_Oh, you know! The one where you're trying to find your hair products._" Mrs. Gray replied with a laugh. "_Who'd you get to film you? They did a great job._" Jason, Shane and Nate's gaze simultaneously swung to us. That's a really pretty bird. Oh! Chipmunk! Maybe I shouldn't have had that Dr. Pepper.

"Girls?" Shane asked in that sickeningly sweet voice that said 'is there something you aren't telling us'?

"Boys?" Caitlyn mimicked. I stifled a giggle.

"You didn't!" Jason exclaimed. We grinned. Shane scowled. Jason and Nate just stared. Then it donned on Nate.

"Mitchie! You had a video camera!" Someone should give Nate a cookie.

"_The boys didn't know they were being filmed?_" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Yep!" Mitchie happily replied. Mrs. Gray laughed.

"_Very sneaky! Well, thanks again for sending it to me! TTYL!_" All six of us collectively grimaced when Mrs. Gray used texting language. We chorused our good byes.

"You video taped us!" Shane exclaimed. Someone's rather slow on the uptake here. But 'ya gotta love Shane. After all, we can't all be perfect.

"Honestly, Shane. Did you really think we'd let this perfectly good opportunity slip through our fingers? And besides, you look so cute when you're sleeping." Mitchie responded. Shane perked up a bit at the last part. She sure knew how to stroke the guys ego.

"Couldn't you have at least told us?" Shane asked, frustrated.

"Shane. Calm. Down. There are only four copies. And Caitlyn, Mitchie and I have three of them. It's not the end of the world. Besides, you have no problem being filmed at awards ceremonies and other popstar events." I reasoned.

"You guys really went all out didn't you?" Jason commented. I shrugged.

"Guess so."

"But it was fun!" Caitlyn added.

"Wait a second!" Nate began. "How'd you get our address!?"

"Christmas cards. And I have your address memorized." I replied, shrugging. Oh yes, tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

OOOO

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Nate muttered. I forced myself to remain stoic. I was supposedly sleeping after all.

"She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping." Jason murmured. I felt myself blush slightly. It seemed that Shane had managed to rope his brothers into helping his doomed scheme.

"So does Mitchie." That was Shane, if you hadn't guessed. I shifted my head slightly, opening my eyes ever so slightly. They took our idea! Nate held a video camera. "Come on, we need to find the chocolate." And I called it. Silly Shane. You should have known that we would know that you would go after the chocolate.

I listened motionlessly, which was quite a feat, let me tell you, for roughly ten minutes. It could have been less, I don't know, 'cause 'time flies when you're having fun!' "I can't find the chocolate!" Shane muttered, annoyed. "Ouch!" Shane had tripped over something.

"Well, find something else then." Nate, Nate, Nate. You can't honestly believe that's the only thing we'd hide? Come on, you should know us better than that!

"That's it!" Shane exclaimed, a little louder than I think he intended. I shifted again, hoping to keep up the appearance of slumbering. I got a glimpse of Mitchie. It seemed that she, too, was 'asleep'. "Their make-up!" Score! Caitlyn gets credit for that though; she was the one who suggested we hide our make-up. Most of it, that is.

"Mitchie's going to kill you, Shane." Jason commented.

"If she figures out who took it." I could hear Shane rummaging in the bathroom. "Gross!"

"What? What is it?" Nate asked.

"Tampons!" Shane whispered, emerging from the bathroom. Oh yes. He had found our hiding place. Mitchie, Caitlyn and I had hid our chocolate and our copies of our little escapade last night in the two tampon boxes, the one place Shane wouldn't look.

"I've laid the clues out! They'll never guess that their make-up is in our cabin!" Jason whispered back. Well, we do now.

"Got it all, Nate?" Shane asked.

"Yep." I heard the door shut softly. I waited for a few minutes before sitting up. Mitchie and Caitlyn followed suit. We laughed.

"Did we call it or what?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Mitchie replied.

"I don't think Shane understands the whole 'stealth' part of this." I commented.

"You know, I love Shane dearly, but he's not the most balanced person I've ever met." Mitchie said.

"Very true, very true." Caitlyn responded, laughing. "Are we up for acting surprised tomorrow?" The consensus was that we definitely were. Oh, this was going to be fun.

OOOO

I sat up and yawned. Stupid alarm clock. I _hate _mornings. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Connect 3 peeking over the window sill, Nate holding the video camera. Oh yes. Then I remembered. I trudged over to Caitlyn and Mitchie and shook them gently.

"It's time to act." I whispered. Slow smiles formed.

"Five more minutes, Cherí." Mitchie pleaded loudly.

"Come on, Mitchie! You have to get up, get showered and put your make-up on so we can get down to the Mess Hall early!" Nice touch, Caitlyn! She could make it as an actress. Mitchie groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. Happy?" Mitchie asked, getting out of bed. As I took the shortest shower, I got the bathroom first. As we had agreed on last night, we would only mention that our make-up was gone after we had all had our showers and were dressed.

"Caitlyn! Mitchie!" I exclaimed, feigning horror.

"What!"

"What is it?"

"Our make-up's gone! All of it! Someone took it!" I answered in the same tone as before.

"No way!" Caitlyn replied.

"You've got to be overlooking it! It can't be gone!" Mitchie said.

"Oh no, Mitchie! Cherí's right! It's missing!" Evil laughter. I think we're doing pretty well, even if I do say so myself.

"But who would do such a thing?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Caitlyn declared.

"What are we going to do? We have classes to teach! I can _not_ got out looking like this!" Mitchie exclaimed. My, my. Someone's been taking drama queen lessons from a certain popstar. Caitlyn and I gave a heavy sigh.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..." I began.

"But it looks like we'll have to..." Caitlyn continued.

"Use our extras." We finished together with perfect timing. Mitchie looked scandalized.

"Our extras! B..but those are for emergencies!" Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn and I and shrugged. "All right." We reached under our pillows and pulled out our purses. I could see Connect 3 looking shocked out of the corner of my eye. The three of us continued about our business as if nothing had happened.

OOOO

Caitlyn, Mitchie and I walked into the Mess Hall, smiling and laughing. We slid into our seats beside Nate, Shane and Jason. "Hey, guys!" We greeted. They gave us strained smiles.

"You guys seem a little tense. Did you sleep well?" I asked compassionately. Shane cleared his throat.

"Um...yeah!" Shane said with fake cheerfulness.

"What 'bout you guys?" Nate queried.

"Good." Mitchie answered.

"Yeah, but the weirdest thing happened this morning!" I began. "Someone stole our make-up!"

"It's really weird." Caitlyn added.

"Really? Well, you all look stunning!" Jason answered. We grinned.

"Aww....thank you!" Caitlyn simpered.

"We had to use our back up make-up." Mitchie explained.

"Isn't that a shame." Nate managed. Brown called Mitchie, Caitlyn and I from the doorway.

"Excuse us." I requested. We rose to leave.

"Oh, and can you send us a copy of the video?" Caitlyn called over her shoulder. The last thing I saw before turning to face Brown was the guys stunned faces.


End file.
